A Sensual Touch
by Sakeryu
Summary: Mixed in a world of twisting poles and seductive glances, Sakura finds herself captivated and soon she is on the hunt for the sensual touch that leaves her fulfilled. SakuraxAkatsuki
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:** I lack inspiration to my other story, sorry. But lately I've been craving something different and unique. Plus, my own personal life has changed quite a bit and I feel that the world should know indirectly. Haha. And I'm more active for sure, especially since I've taken up stripping and some pole dancing. Haha, please do enjoy as I share with the world the love of the human anatomy and a twisted plot.

**A Sensual Touch**

The noise of the music blaring from the overhead speakers, the clinking of glasses filled with intoxicating substances, and the chatter of men filtered through her ears, but what spoke of higher volumes in her eardrums was the soft pounding of her heart. The thumping was annoying and unsettling for her. This wasn't the first time her heart rang out loudly in her ears, but it wasn't the last time, she was sure of that for a fact.

Tugging softly at the frilly laced corset top, cheering rose and she flung her long locks from her face with a swift head toss. She arched her back and glided her hands down over her hips and her uncovered thighs. She bent over slowly, her hands still working down her long creamy legs, her fingers tweaking the black garter on her thigh, and arched her back further flinging those annoying locks of hair back. The cool metal of the pole pressed firmly into her barely covered butt cheeks and she shivered.

Cheers of joy and excitement clouded her thoughts and she feed from the energy hoping to drown out the thumping of her heart. But the noise could do nothing to distract her from that obnoxious sound. She huffed and pulled up achingly slow, still dragging her hands. Leaning back against the pole, she closed her eyes and reached up to grasp the pole firmly in her hands. She then used her abnormal strength to pull herself up to lay against the pole. She spread her legs into a split and ground her hips into the cool metal. The beads on her black hipsters tickling her smooth skin.

Swiftly, and with the excellence of a kunoichi of her stature, she swung her right leg around the pole and let go her grasp on the pole. Her hair dangled down, and she felt laughter bubble up in her from her sight of the world upside down. She straightened her other leg, did a small flick of her wrist, and then wrapped her other leg around the pole. Flexing her nimble fingers, she arched her back and swayed her torso from side to side.

The sight of sexually frustrated men never ceased to make her smile. And as her cheek muscles pulled the corners of her lips into a gracious smile, the crowd around her cheered and flung piles of money unto the stage around her. Clapping and whoops of excitement filtered into her ears, and she rolled her abdominal muscles like a serpent. Swinging up, using her leg's hold on the pole to support her, she twisted to the left and got a good grip using the bracket hold on the pole. She held the pole firmly in her hands as she disentangled her legs from the pole, and she straightened her body horizontally.

The music, fitted with the soft chiming of bells and the swift boom of a drum, cascaded across the audience and most hushed in pleasure. Oh, she knew the drill pretty well. When this rhythm played, it signaled a swift change in atmosphere and club attitude. It simply meant, in her analytical mind, that all minors were to be exited and all real men, and the few women of choice, were allowed to watch a new spectacular show.

She huffed and wrapped her right leg around the pole, this time so that the front side of her body was facing the pole, and slid down slightly. She flipped her hair back and continued to arch her spine. It quieted down and she let go of the pole, the cool metal slipping from her fingers. Reaching under her hair, she untied the knot holding her corset so tightly to her form.

And as her heathen breasts breathed a bit more easily, her heart began to pump just a bit more loudly and she inwardly cursed her nerves for running rampant in her stomach. She hated that nervous anxiety that fluttered in her stomach like the hamsters she once saw in the pet shop window as they scurried about in their tiny little cage, but she couldn't help but be slightly excited in her anticipation. The energy in her cooed softly, and that annoying fluttering in her started to settle down in the depth of her stomach.

Clucking her tongue to the beating of the drum in the club, she timed herself as she lowered her hands down over the curve of her breasts and over flat toned abs of a goddess. The frills at the bottom of her corset flouncing ever so slightly, the feathers tucked into her curled long tresses brushing over her neck and cheekbones, and the fishnet stockings held up by the garter flexing against her fit legs were all wondrous sensations on the warm flesh of her body. She loved it with a passion unbeknown to any other, but there was one thing she hated. Men ogling her.

She hated it.

She hated the way they laughed over the rims of their glasses. The way their eyes would undress her further. The very way they would take advantage of her kind show. The way she had to undress (well, she didn't have to undress, but it brought more attention to the club itself and more money on the stage for her to collect afterwards). She hated it with such a dreadful hunger that a mighty lion would be frightened by her wrath. But she did love it. She loved the attention that none in her country of origin. She loved the income most definitely. She loved the recognition she deserved. The job was a connotation it didn't deserve. Sure, the lights were bright and the music loud, the alcohol strong and the beverages easily accessed, the exotic dancers half naked and the men whooping and drunk, but it was something more. Well, at least for her. Anyone else would say she was crazy.

Perhaps she was crazy. Perhaps she was a lunatic in need of a hospital stay. Perhaps she was just a girl wanting some extra fun and money in her pocket.

Either direction was perfectly fine for her. Nor did she really care at all what others thought, but she did imagine the look on her friend's faces back home if they ever found out her secret pass time. She didn't know whether or not to laugh at the thought or die of embarrassment. But she decided to throw that out the window for now. When it's time to cross that path, she would, but that was then and this is the now.

She grasped the choker on her neck and sharply turned her head to the side, and started to softly bend her knees leaning back slightly against the pole. She tuned out the beating of the drums now, tuned out the murmuring of the people, tuned out the soft laughter and the chattering of the other dancers and patrons, tuned out all that was around her. She focused her energy and her chakra to a low point to keep it steady and even flowing throughout her body. She leveled her breathing to a slow pace. She flung her hair away from her face for the dangling locks covered her sight slightly. And as she tuned out the world, she did listen in on the high clicking of heels. Stilettos, she presumed judging by the crunching of the heels.

She calmed her racing heart as a pair of soft fingertips gently touched her shoulder. Soft skinned fingertips dragging their way over her shoulder, down the slide of her arm, straight to the bend of her elbow. She glanced at those enticing fingers and dually noted the shiny black nail polished long pointed nails, the small black skull tattoo upon a rounded knuckle. She smiled a small smile. She stared into the sockets of the skull and the elaborate detail into the curve of the holes and the detailed cheekbones.

Releasing her breath, she let go of the choker on her neck and let the foreign hand guide her arm behind her to where she touched smooth unconcealed skin. The small peach fuzz hair brushing her own fingers. She shivered as warm heat encased her earlobe. She felt the muscle, which she concluded to be a thigh, tensed slightly as the being behind her leaned forward. That damned hand worked its way back up her arm and slide across the top of her breasts to her other shoulder where they laid at rest. Her eyes trailed up that long skinny toned arm to find another tattoo.

This tattoo was of a tribal phoenix. The feathers stretched out widely on the arm. The head twisted back with the small squinted eyes sharply distinct. The talons curled into large claws, and the wings of the massive bird spread as though it were to fly. It was outlined completely in black ink. The shading was done mostly in black and bits of red laid sprawled out on the wings and head. She recognized the phoenix immediately and stilled her racing heart. She relaxed her muscles, having not noticed that they were even tense.

She shivered once again. The breath on her ear hot to her now seemingly cold body. The source of heat leaned closer to her and she had to catch her breath as it now was lodged in her throat somewhere. A sultry voice whispered to her and she shook in whatever desire was floating in her veins.

"I'll take it from here. I told the Boss that I would cover you."

She hushed her quickly and spoke, "Don't worry about me. I can do it."

The hand on her shoulder moved slowly up to her lips and those fingers covered her soft pink lips. She didn't know what to do. But the being behind her swayed slightly to the music and she followed the lead.

"You've been dancing for awhile," the voice spoke again with a slight lilt, "and I know how much you hate to strip in public. Please, let me, Sakura."

Sakura huffed and spun around and stared at the tattooed woman before her. Their breasts squashed together and their bodies closer than that of any normal friends. Sakura raised her arm, wrapped them around her dearest female companion, and swung her hips. She blocked out the increasing sound of the crowd's pleasure of the unsuspecting interesting show. Sakura touched her forehead to the older woman's.

"Fine, but only cause I have to be back soon. Next time I'm in, I promise to cover a portion of your shift."

The woman smiled, lifted her nicely angled face, and kissed Sakura's forehead.

"I'll have the money you collected sent to your dressing room. Let me clean it up for you."

She then swung Sakura around the pole and pushed Sakura towards the back of the stage where the exit of the staged room would be closest. Sakura swiftly strutted off stage, her own high heel shoes clinking on the wooden floors, past the curtain, to the back toward the dressing room.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: So this is actually turning out better than I hoped. Ha, I'm in a rather contemplating mood right now. Damn, I wish I wasn't. Has me second guessing everything. Gr. So to waste some time, I started the second chapter for you guys. However, I don't really know the direction of this at the moment. Just kind of going with this flow that isn't working.

**Chapter Two**

Sakura had thrown open the door in a hurry, and bustled about ripping out her hair pieces and accessories. She shouldn't have been so flustered, or so she thought. It bothered her. Her heart shouldn't have been beating so fast. Her breath shouldn't have came out in raged pants. And she most definitely shouldn't have been so thoroughly excited by a female companion. Not that it mattered what gender this person was. Oh no, it didn't bother her the least. What bothered her was that it was just a companion. A companion.

Or so she told herself.

Sitting down in the wooden chair stationed in front of the long counter, she sighed. She pulled out the rest of the feathers from her hair with some more caution seeing as her scalp was hurting a tinge. She ran her fingers through her hair several times, more of a comfort than procedure. Sighing again, she removed the choker and the silly beads on her hipsters tossing them on the counter. Next she stripped herself of the garter and her high heels. She loved them, don't get her wrong, but she hated running around in them. Such a distraction. And there she sat angered and flustered slowly falling into a contemplative mood of sorts. But perhaps she was just tired.

She whipped her pink hair from her face and pouted. Such confusion. In a small way it reminded her of when she thought she had a crush on Ino. But it was even more so of a fascination. Ino was a large breasted woman with a mouth of horrors. Oh, the things she would do with that delectable mouth. She shook her head side to side, her hair flying about her when on the edge of her chakra net, she felt an approaching force. It was a small amount of chakra. Nothing to be frightened of. Perhaps it was a civilian. Most probable, she thought chuckling.

And none too soon after she thought those exact words, there was a soft knocking on the door. She bide whomever it was to enter, and a rather tall woman she recognized as a waitress, due to the name plate on her breast, entered. The timid woman strutted forth hesitantly on her clicking heels with a brown pouch full to the brim of coins and money. Sakura smiled up the woman with soft eyes, and lifted her arm with her palm faced up in a cupped position. The girl smiled back a bit more unsure, but handed the pouch to her careful to avoid actual physical contact. Her eyes were beady and unusually colored black. Sakura watched her for a moment, when the suspicious feeling of dread entered her stomach. The elevated woman stepped back, bowed lowly at the waist, and took her leave, once again hesitantly.

Sakura implemented the woman's strange physique, seeing as she had slicked black hair and her pallor face (almost to a bluish tint it seemed), the way her shoulders were slightly too broad for a normal woman of her size, the way her legs were long, but also rather thick for a woman of her stature to a point it looked disproportional. All of which she thought to carefully inspect if she were to ever see this woman again.

She shook her head. Ridiculous, she thought, very ridiculous. Intently, she ran her fingers through her hair. With a gentle sigh, she placed the bag on the counter top and began the tedious task of removing her make-up that was caked onto her pale skin. She washed her face with such scrutiny she thought it was going to be raw. But she didn't care. She just didn't wish for those back in Konoha to see her in such a rare display of exotic measures. She removed the dusted sprinkles of glitter, the dark cover up, the purple eye shadow, the drawn on stars and all. She smiled. She admitted to herself that she loved how she looked with the eye shadow and the added effect (the cover up was just too thick and heavy for her tastes), but she knew that had she went home looking like a blatant whore that everyone would fall off their stools.

She huffed and a small chuckle erupted from her throat. The image of Kakashi staring at her over his pornographic book, the look of Naruto's face as she walked by the ramen stand, and Tsunada downing her alcohol faster lodged itself in her brain. She was sure that one day she was going to go about town exactly like that hoping to ruffle everyone's good nature. Shaking her head, she stood and moved behind the chair to the small cabinet full of the clothing she had worn before participating in such erotic scenes.

Sakura pulled out her black cat-like suit, and the rest of her clothing tossing them on the counter. She then began to remove the articles of clothing from her body, peeling off the hipsters and struggling to unbuckle the clasps on the corset top. After a minor battle, she gasped in exasperation and her breasts were once again free from such tyranny! She tossed them inside the cabinet and shoved the door close. She huffed, she seemingly did that a lot, and turned to her kunoichi attire. She sighed and began to pull the cat suit up her legs, pulling it up one leg at a time, and sliding her arms through one at a time. The spandex material stretched over her taut muscles and covered her pallor skin in a slick black. She wiggled her fingers, seeing as the sleeves cut off at her wrists, and slide her pink hair out from under the cloth. Sakura proceeded to put on her black fingerless gloves, tightening them so, and pulled on her black knee high boots. Sakura then slipped on her green vest with the Konoha leaf upon her breast.

She laughed softly. She felt ridiculous, and always did when she wore this, but Tsunade said she was like a rose. Beautiful but deadly. This always managed to take a chuckle out of her. That conniving woman was a mother-like figure to her ever since her training to be a medic-nin. She was proud of her, and secretly was aspired to be just like her. Having started to mold herself after the powerful leader, Sakura took on many of the woman's features such as her brute strength and her formidable temper. However, these negative connotations never ceased to change the world around her. Many civilians and ninja alike were awed by her and admired her.

But she didn't let that inflate her ego. Naruto on the other hand would gladly be astounded and boastful for such a chance. She laughed again. What a character was he! Handsome as well. Strong build, high cheekbones, blond hair that framed his face, stunning blue eyes, all wrapped in a loving personality. At times, she thought she loved him, but she shook that thought away. Hinata had eyes for him, and she wouldn't be the one to take glory from her.

Sighing, she packed her supplies and turned away from the room towards the oak wood door. She stared thoughtfully at it. She always did that. Taking her time to register the night and admire the beauty of the erotic part-time life she lived. It stole her breath away and as much as the underworld was negatively conceived, she still loved the thrill of it. It was different and a breath of fresh air. For she and the others were alive, whereas in her other field of expertise she stole the breath that would never be breathed again.

She stalked out of the room in a fury, the door slamming behind her. She quickly sauntered off to the nearest exit, hiding her presence in the many shadows of the strip club. Dancing around many bodies, she was silent and formidable. Quickly exiting the exotic night life, she took a whiff of fresh clean air. The crispness filling her lungs. Slightly distracted, she didn't notice a presence floating around her causing the very air to become thicker and moister. She didn't notice the very dark shadows drifting from tree to tree. Nor the glowing eyes watching her every move. She was too preoccupied with the scents of the woods and the rich taste of clean air to notice the potential danger of her slip up.

But years of experience paid off. She quickly dispersed into thin air as the kunai whipped past her head. She awaited in a tree not too far from the offender with her chakra carefully in check. The blood running quickly through her veins. The air whisking from her lungs in short silent pants. The blasted heartbeat filling her ears. She drowned it out. Years of practice taking hold of the better half of her thought process. Hide. Stay hidden. Find the attacker. Demobilize the offender. Find the motive. All the possible scenarios ran through her head, all of which were as probable as the next.

The wind blew. The leaves rustled. The grass swayed. The knife laid.

She was use to such unsettling scenes and pangs of anxiety. All of which had no effect on her rational now, but once had. She remember the first time she was assigned to assassin a noblemen by herself. Haha, the strangeness of such and the worrisome nature. All were child's play compared to tonight's stakes. She was wanted. So she presumed. Or else why would a kunai be flung at her head in a vital point? Well, she was said to be in every edition of the Bingo Book, but still.

Sakura sat back on her heels and stared intensively at the very spot she once stood with the occasional glance around the wooded area. Her heart clenched painfully. Something was off. Terribly off. She studied the position of the kunai to locate the direction from which it was thrown, but the direction was from where she was very hunched over. Shifting on the balls of her feet, she thought over the next plan of action. She could lure the offender out with mockery and provocations, or she could continue on her trip back to Konoha and call for some sort of back up on the safely guarded territory. Curiosity did always kill the cat.

Sakura pulled from her cat suit a single kunai and readied it in her hand, swinging it from around the ring. She shifted once again. She paused, and for a brief moment in time she thought she was lost. For a breath of air was caressing the shell of her ear. It continued to do so, and it was a breath that wasn't there before. Her eyes widened and her heart practically stopped. Heat radiated onto her back and the presence of her offender was very well known. The sound of the rough panting hinted with a mockery that presented itself upon her, which she felt so very well ashamed. She began to slowly hyperventilate, and a seemingly loud booming voice, for it was beside her ear, which was no more than a mere whisper, encompassed her. A chuckling of such masculinity cause her breath to hitch in her throat.

"Look what we have her, a tiny kitten in a dog's skin."

Her tongue slipped.

"It's a wolf in sheep's clothing, moron."

Oh how she did dread those words that escaped her barely parted lips. The offender, now identified as a man, laughed hauntingly loud, and his large offending appendage reach out and grasped her hand. She was frozen, otherwise she would have gouged his eyes out, ripped his tongue from his mouth, and broken every finger on each hand. She would have shown him just how much of a wolf she really was. But one sane fact kept her from this reaction.

His hand was blue.

"Kisame-san, don't underestimate our kitten. She is a force to be reckoned with."

Another man, she presumed from the perch, for its deep and sultry nature, spoke from a distance. Her identified attacker laughed again in his rumbling chest, for it now was pressed against her slightly shaking form, and his hand clamped tightly her hand holding her only weapon in hand. She shivered even though she told herself to be brave, even though she knew the odds were against her. Akatsuki were a hell of a lot closer to her than Konoha was, and it seemed that Hoshigaki Kisame had his terrifying being along for today's ride.

She cursed her luck. Not only did she have one Akatsuki member to deal with, whom was too close for her comfort, but she had to deal with a second. One she knew she wouldn't be able to defeat. Sasuke hadn't even been able to, and in a sense she was still trying to catch up to his and Naruto's growth. She clamped her teeth onto her tongue and used the small pain to help her concentrate on her impending doom. If they wanted a fight, she was going to give them one.

"Ah, Itachi, let me have my fun. The poor girl is shaking out of her mind! I can sense it!" Kisame's laugh jolted through her and she felt her anger grow more so. A horrible foreboding heat grasping her heart and tightening in her throat.

"You are directly behind her. It is no wonder you can feel it."

Sakura bit down harder on her tongue and inwardly cringed at the metallic taste of her blood. She then focused on the sound of Uchiha Itachi's lingering voice, but it was hard to locate. She growled lowly in her voice, and having not expected Kisame to hear it, jumped slightly when he nipped the back her neck with his sharp, deadly teeth.

"Hush kitten, no need to get so feisty just yet." Kisame whispered into her ear, his deep rough tone baring into her.

She cringed visibly now. Her eyes narrowed, her brow furrowed, and she tried to withdraw from him, but his arm shot out and wrapped itself around her waist. She grunted as the appendage blocked her path of escape, and her other hand grasped the hard muscle of his forearm. She debated quickly using her enhanced chakra to break his arm, but she decided against it angrily for she didn't know the location nor the potential of his partner and he himself. But as she expanded a tiny bit of her chakra, Kisame tightened his hold on her and she groaned. His chakra came flooding out of him and she froze with her eyes wide. His chakra was swallowing her whole. The sheer weight of his power caused her to pant out in pain as it surrounded her lungs.

"Kisame."

And as soon as it came, it vanished. His drew it in and hid it well for she could no longer feel it. And as she gasped for what little air her lungs could hold, she became dangerously aware of how near the monstrously strong villain was behind her. His overwhelmingly huge arm covered all of her midsection, his grip tight, and his body heat a blazing fire pressed against her lithe form. She had no clue what to do without possibly endangering herself further. She did the only thing she could do.

"You need a tick tack."

**A.N.** Wow, this was so fast paced! And so short! I figured I'd leave it at that seeing as I'm lazy and a bit lost. I was going to update sooner..as a Holiday Special, but being me...I forgot and a whole ton of stuff started up. I started Macbeth in my British Literature class, I had finals this week, and my New Year was crazy. Haha. I'm just making excuses. I should have had this updated sooner, but no one really did review! To the ones who did, thank you. And to those who actually put me on their Author update thing, thank you as well. Very nice and considerate. I do promise that I will try to have the next chapter up soon!

Review as always and happy reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Well, not all hope is lost just yet! Haha. My life is quite hectic so I do apologize for those who had the misfortune of looking forward to an update. Guaranteed, I did post a one-shot kind of deal for the public. Go check it out. If you have, leave a review! If I had more reviews, I would get more e-mails, thus an added reminder of what I should be doing. In conclusion, you'd get more updates! Anyhow, back to my life being crazy. I just recently, within the past couple of months, got two tattoos and another is on the way. Plus, I've been rather tedious and doing more fun stuff like that. So once again, I do apologize.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 3**

She had no clue as to what she should do, nor a clue as to what he was contemplating on doing. All she really knew was that she fucked up and big time. She was in the arms of a deadly mass murder and all she could think of doing was insulting him? What kind of death wish did she have? A quick one, that's for sure, she thought. Who wouldn't want to kill her? Hell, if she wasn't sane, she would contemplate slaughtering herself for him. But as apprehensive as she was, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. She wasn't nurturing a broken bone. She wasn't bleeding anywhere. And for certain, her head was not lulling around on the forest floor.

Sakura was even more startled when her offender's body began to shake furiously. And she couldn't stop her eyes from expanding practically out of their sockets when Kisame's rumbling laughter spilled from his dangerous lips, the heavy tone vibrating in her ears. Her grip on his arm tightened as his body shook her practically out of the tree they were perched in. He contained himself slightly when a soft 'hn' floated above his laughter, but she knew that from the way his body was still shaking he was just trying desperately to preserve what little containment he had.

"I need a tick-tack? Me?" Kisame almost burst out laughing once again as his chest pressed itself more firmly into her aching back. "Coming from the kitten who reeks of alcohol and hormonal men!"

Sakura wheeled in her temper and bit down further on her tongue. He might not have killed her before, but that didn't mean her wouldn't kill her then for another snippy remark. Besides, they obviously weren't here to play cat and mouse, let alone joke with a top shinobi such as herself. No, an excellent, capable woman such as myself, she thought a bit egotistically.

"Kisame, remember our mission."

That damned lithe voice floated around the occupants of the forest once again, and Kisame's shaking stopped. He straightened his posture, pulled her close to her dismay, and tightened his hold on her once again. She was going to kill that Uchiha.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" She ground out.

She tried to narrow in on him with her eyes, but the damned Uchiha was well concealed in the undergrowth of the forest. She clenched her mouth shut tightly and tried her best to focus keenly on the whispering wind and the soft brush of the forest hoping to find a single trace that could lead to her possible escape. Of course, the ever so elusive Uchiha was being quite a pain in her ass and left none what so ever. But she didn't suppose he would, seeing as he was an S-Class criminal and a former ANBU member.

She ran her tongue sharply against the back of her smooth teeth and barely grunted as Kisame shifted on the tree branch which began to groan from their weight. Kisame, as she could feel from her backside, shifted his weight once again as the tree began to slightly splinter. They were going to have to move if they wanted to land carefully without any sort of injury or loss. Perhaps at that moment she would be able to make her escape, she thought. If she could just move enough so that the branch came loose from under them..

Within that single moment in time, the branch did with one final groan and snapped from beneath them. Kisame clutched tighter against her and leap, she felt the bunching of his muscles and focused on his arms. Quickly pulling chakra to her fingers, she reached up and jabbed the tissue in his arms with as much strength as she could. She heard his soft hiss beside her ear, and as he began to lose his grip on her, she slide from his arms like water between open fingers. She never gave him enough time to grab her for as soon as the gravity of Earth weighted her down, she pounced away like a rabbit evading the deadly clutches of a wolf, and they might as well have been.

Sakura pushed gently into the hole of a large oak tree and puffed into the vest of her jacket which she held close to her chest. She closed her wide eyes and tried her best to slow her heart rate. She had managed to pull a few tricks on the duo, but she knew it wouldn't last long at all. The shadow clones which she sent veering off in all different directions were probably already found and destroyed. It wasn't until she could no longer feel the strong chakra signatures of Kisame and that damned Uchiha that she paused to catch her breath. She knew Konoha was a long ways ahead, about an hour's run top speed. All she could hope now was that she had enough strength to protect herself and get home safely in the walls of her beloved.

**A.N.:** Honestly, I completely forgot about this story! I can't even remember where the hell I was going with it! Hopefully, you all don't mind the total bullshitting I did here. Toss me some ideas as to what you want to read or see the story go into!

:D


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.**: I'm so sorry for forgetting about this for so long. I tend to start projects with such ravishing ideas, and then I lose all direction at some point or another. It's all in good faith though. I by chance happened to have today off, and decided to play catch up on a few stories. I hope you all are as excited as I am!

Happy reading!

**Chapter 4**

It had been quite sometime since she stowed herself away in the hole in the large oak tree. She supposed that was good. No one had stooped on by to chop her head off. In fact, no one had even passed by besides a startled and angry opossum. The poor creature wasn't expecting her at all and hissed distinctively at her. She was tempted to chuckle, but the fear of the famous Akatsuki duo was still coursing through her veins.

She had debated long and hard, perhaps an hour's worth or so, about whether or not she should leave her little hiding spot. On one hand, she had yet to be spotted, and maybe they were astoundingly clueless enough to have really fallen for her little tricks. This would work out to be wonders and she could scatter away to make the hour trek back to Konoha. On the other hand, those two could be potentially waiting for her to leave the little safety of the tree before nabbing her.

This brought her to another set of question that were plaguing her mind. Why exactly was she being nabbed? What possibly could Akatsuki need her for? How was she any use to them? She wasn't sure what the answers were to her many questions, but she doubted she really wanted to know.

Sakura's grip on her vest tightened vigorously. She was severely under prepared for this. She only had a handful of kunai and senbon on her person. Her chakra levels were up to par, but fighting two S-classed criminals meant she would be drained completely before and if she was able to down one. Sakura knew she was in for it. She could muster up a few distractions at best, but she would need to use her chakra to safety and timely make it back to Konoha for back up.

Oh, how did she wish she had paid attention to Kakashi when he went over the transportation jutsu now.

Sakura flexed her fingers and crouched a bit. She steeled herself and listened intently. Hearing nothing out of the usual nature, just some chirping of crickets and occasionally the wind rustling the leaves above, she slowly ducked out of the hole in the large oak tree. She quickly scanned the area before darting forth. She crouched low and scuttled along being sure to stay low enough to stay hidden by the surrounding foliage. She knew if she took to the tree tops, she would be even more noticeable.

Her body ached from being stuck in such a tight space for so long. She practically groaned from the movement. Her legs began to burn and she instantly regretted moving so fast without taking the extra allotted time to even slightly stretch out, but then again running for your life wasn't necessarily something you had extra time to spare on.

She had managed to get approximately half way home when she felt the tension slide across her shoulders. Her back went rigid and her breath quickened. Sakura glanced about never slowing down. Flexing her fingers, she ran her hands over her weapon holster, a comforting gesture.

Sakura listened as closely as she could, and a hiss escaped her. Fuck, she thought whipping out a kunai and barely tossing it in time to hit another oncoming projectile. Twisting about she jumped up into the trees to reach for another one. Laughter rang out across the forest, and Sakura felt annoyance creep up in her throat. That and perhaps the stirring of fear as well.

"You can't hide from us, kitten!"

Sakura cringed inwardly and reached into the pocket of her vest. She drew out three senbon and flung them precariously at the large blue beast. He easily dodged her weapons, but she used this time to push chakra into the muscles of her legs to launch herself from the tree branch to the next. She felt the fear tighten in her chest and she pushed more chakra into her legs. She listened to his haunting laughter bellowing out behind her.

"I love it when they run!"

She knew he was closely following her, and Sakura could feel the enormous weight of his chakra baring across her back. She felt like prey, and she knew deep in her heart that she really was.

"Fuck!" She swerved to the left dodging an explosive tag.

She dropped down to the forest floor again, and she nearly jumped at the vibrations of the explosion above her. Sakura whipped her hair from her face with a shaky hand, and snarled as she listened to the thud of the blue gilled beast behind her drop down as well. She twisted around and brought chakra to her fist.

Sakura loved this power Tsunade bestowed upon her, and she watched in wonder as the ground quaked and ruptured before her. Kisame wasn't expecting the attack nor the power behind it, and she smirked at the surprised gleam in his beady dark eyes. She turned and ran as fast as she could, pushing chakra back into her legs once again.

That would hold him off for now.

But where was the Uchiha? In her frantic nature, she had all but forgotten about the greater evil. She cursed her luck as she felt heat draw at her from her side. Sakura tucked and rolled across the mossy grass as the flames of the fireball passed her. She was quick to pounce back up, but she could only due her best to dodge the brigade of shuriken. One caught her and she sucked in a deep breath. She felt the sting of it as she yanked the shuriken from her right shoulder.

Sakura whipped her head around to narrowly evade the grappling arms of Kisame. She paused to gain her footing, and she watched through glaring eyes as the pair appeared before her again. Her hand turned a green hue as she drew her healing chakra there. She pressed her hand firmly against her new wound, but she didn't have the time to heal it before Kisame was swinging his massive sword at her.

She kicked back and sidestepped to dodge the Uchiha's kunai. They continued to dance around a bit, and Sakura knew they were only toying with her. She brought chakra to her leg and smashed the ground again. She tried her best to sprint of towards Konoha, but the Uchiha blocked her path. She couldn't avert her eyes fast enough as she stared up and fell into the trap of the Sharingan.

In her haze, Sakura groaned and sucked in a tight breath of air. She could practically feel the immense pressure of the atmosphere surrounding her. She hissed as her shoulder ached dreadfully. She shifted amongst what she concluded as a cot, and she groaned again through clenched teeth.

"Awake so soon, kitten?"

Sakura's emerald eyes shot open, and she felt herself begin to hyperventilate. She shot up with much regret as everything began to spin and the bile rose in her throat. Her eyes burned from the light and her heart pounded harshly against her ribcage. Her now aggravated wound throbbed, a very dangerous reminder.

"Easy now, kitten. Itachi will fry me if you ended up damaged goods."

Sakura steeled her breath away, and more slowly opened her eyes. She glared out through thick lashes at the toothy grin of this mass murderer. Sakura let out an uneven breath through her parted lips before grinding her teeth together. She could feel the coarse material of the bandage across her flesh, and she deduced her cat like suit and vest divested from her person.

She dared not take her eyes from the grinning beast as he opened the shoji door further and stepped in. She twisted the material of the blanket in her hands and brought it up to cover her nearly naked form. Kisame's soulless eyes followed the motion and he barked out a laugh.

"Such a shame. Spare your modesty. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Sakura glared harder. She put the dots ever so together.

"You make for an uglier woman." Sakura spat.

The laughter bubbled from Kisame's parted mouth did nothing to calm the nerves nor the fear clenching her chest. He unceremoniously sat not too far from her cot. She watched like a hawk as he drew his leg to his chest to rest his chin on and laid the other out comfortably across the floor mats. She pulled her limbs closer to her body and she tensed.

"Perhaps so, kitten. I'm surprised you noticed." Kisame's rough voice startled her.

Sakura sat beyond still, frozen in her seated position, but ever so ready to take flight.

"Blue isn't a common skin color." She bit out.

Sakura's fingers began to shake harshly from the power behind her clench. She felt so tired, so very tired, and more so very vulnerable. Her chakra, her beloved strength, was flowing under her skin, but she couldn't pull it forth. It was as though a sheet of glass was blocking it from spilling forth. She didn't have to look to verify the chakra suppressors locked upon her wrists.

Kisame had yet to glance away from her, and she felt as though he was reading ever thought that crossed her mind. Her face contorted angrily into a deep scowl. She bared her teeth and nearly hissed at him while he made the task of leaning towards her.

His dark chuckle crushed her as he stood and turned away from her. Her body was so tight and rigid, she felt every fiber in her being shake with such force. She watched him leave and close the shoji door behind him.

Her fear felt endless. Just like those soulless eyes.


End file.
